Firework (traduccion)
by rosaliewolfvamp
Summary: Edward la dejó, Jacob la dejó y Bella vuelve a ser un desastre. Charlie sabía que debía hacer algo para sacarla de esto. Así que la manda a vivir a Mystic Falls, ¿podrán y grupo de amigos arreglar su roto corazón? ¿y que hay de un sarcástico y oscuro vampiro?


**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenecees propiedad de Tametiger yo solo traduzco con su autorización

los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de L.J Smith y Stephenie Meyer

hola a todos ahora les traigo la traducción de esta magnifica historia para que la disfruten espero les guste y me dejen su opinion

* * *

Capitulo 1: Empty

'Alguna vez te sientes como una bolsa de plástico,

A la deriva por el viento,

¿Querer empezar de nuevo?

¿Alguna vez te sientes, tan fina, como el papel

Como un castillo de naipes,

¿a un soplo de caer?

¿Te sientes ya enterrado profundo?

Tres metros abajo, gritas, pero nadie

¿Parece escuchar algo?

¿Sabías que Todavía hay, una oportunidad para ti?'

Saqué mis auriculares cuando la señal de cinturones encima brilló y suspiré. Esa primera parte de la canción que tengo, lo entendí con cada fibra de mí ser, pero esa última frase Eso no estaba bien. O no era para mí. No había una oportunidad para mí. Ya no más.

Había roto conmigo, me descompuso en pequeños trozos y no podía ponerlos juntos de vuelta. Por él lo había perdido todo, no había oportunidad de conseguirlo de nuevo. Ahora no. Ahora estaba en mi camino a Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Charlie había acordado conmigo, bajo coacción, cuando todo esto empezó, cuando él se fue, que no tenía que ir a Florida a vivir con Renne. De todos modos no me hubiese querido. Ambos lo sabíamos. Así que traté de empezar a vivir otra vez, para hacer que Charlie dejara de preocuparte por mí. Y por un tiempo había funcionado, Jake había estado allí para mí y me ayudó a tener un amigo. Alguien en quien podía confiar otra vez.

Pero luego Jake simplemente desapareció de mi vida también. No quería tener nada que ver conmigo. Dejó de llamarme, no contestaba mis llamadas, no quería verme. Como todos los demás, me abandonó. Y ahí es cuando me di cuenta, no valía la pena. No merecía tener amigos.

Me derrumbe de nuevo. Y esta vez mi padre tomó cartas en el asunto. No me envió a Florida; como predijo, Renne no me había querido estropeando su vida de recién casada. En su lugar me envió a vivir con mi tío, el medio hermano de Charlie, Alaric. Sólo conocí al tipo una vez y ahora estaba en un avión para ir a vivir con él. Enviada de un lado del país al otro como una pieza de correo que nadie quería y que nadie sabia que hacer con ella.

º\º\º\º\

Tardó casi siete horas, siete horas muy largas y muy aburridas para llegar a Virginia donde tío Alaric debía de reunirse conmigo. No estaba guardando mucha esperanza, suponía que él deseaba que yo me quedara con él tanto como yo quería estar ahí.

Agarré mí único bolso y me dirigí a la sala de llegadas. Toda mi ropa era de invierno, gruesa y pesada, ropa adecuada para Forks, así que Charlie, a pesar de mis protestas, me había dado un fajo de billetes para comprar un nuevo vestuario. Añadí el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando en la tienda de los Newton y pensé que probablemente tendría suficiente para algo de ropa y un modo de transporte mientras esté aquí. ¿Tal vez tendría una motocicleta en lugar de un coche? ¿Siempre había disfrutado montar, y tal vez incluso podría verlo otra vez, aunque sea solo en mi cabeza retorcida?

Yo caminaba por el aeropuerto buscando un hombre que apenas recordaba y que no sabía cómo lucía yo tampoco. Lo conocí una vez cuando tenía siete años o algo así y estaba bastante segura de que había cambiado desde entonces.

¿Tal vez debería haber pensado a futuro y preguntar dónde iba a recibirme? _O tal vez no va a venir. Acéptalo nadie que te conozca te quiere cerca, ¿por qué debería hacerlo un extraño?_ Una molesta vocecita en mi cabeza me sacaba a relucir mis propias inseguridades.

Ahí fue cuando noté a un hombre que parecía incomodo dentro de la sala de llegadas con un cartel con el nombre 'BELLA' impreso en él perfectamente. Supongo que esto era entonces. Ignoré el alivio que sentí al igual que había ignorado la voz en mi cabeza que suena sospechosamente como la mía.

Me acerqué tímidamente al hombre, a mi tío. Él era alto, debe haber sido por lo menos seis pies, y era muy guapo para un hombre mayor. Su cabello era marrón al igual que el de Charlie y el mío, lo mismo que sus ojos café oscuro.

Lo que destacó mayormente conforme me acerqué a él, fue su sonrisa amable. Una que decía 'Me alegro de que estés aquí,' debe haber sido un magnifico jugador de póker, porque era imposible estuviera feliz de tener a una chica adolescente obligada a su cuidado. Sobre todo una que según le habían dicho estaba algo así como catatónica.

"Er... ¿Hola?" Dije intentando sonreír cuando llegué frente a él, pero realmente esto había sido un poco demasiado raro para mí.

" ¡Bella hola! " Alaric me sonrió, pero de cerca pude ver el cansancio en los ojos sonrientes mientras se enfrentaba a la vista de su nuevo pupilo delante de él.

"Tío Alaric." Respondí sonriendo un poco mas esta vez, era forzada y me dolía la cara de tenerla ahí, pero Hey tal vez podría tomar lo mejor de la mala situación ¿no?

"Sólo llámame Alaric, o Ric. Lo que sea. Han pasado años desde que te vi, y ¡mira has crecido!" Él intentó sonar alegre y ligero pero fallaba por kilómetros, aunque era muy amable de su parte intentarlo.

"Sí, diez años pueden hacerle eso a una persona." Dije aún tratando de mantener mi sonrisa en su lugar pero vaciló y cayó, dejándome sonar como una perra.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están el resto de las maletas?" Alaric miró alrededor, buscando algo que no estaba allí, conocía esa sensación muy bien.

"Esto es todo. Papá me dio dinero para comprar ropa y cosas." Murmuré un poco avergonzada por mi falta de preparación para venir aquí, pero como había sido bajo coacción realmente sentí que tenía razón.

"Oh, está bien... Entonces, creo que deberíamos irnos." Alaric sonrió otra vez y empezó a alejarse del aeropuerto conmigo siguiendo su estela.

º\º\º\

El viaje de regreso a Mystic Falls, mi nuevo hogar para mientras Alaric pueda soportarme, fue incómodo por decir lo menos. Intentó conversar conmigo, pero era tan forzada que era casi doloroso.

"Así que... ¿Qué clases llevabas en casa entonces?" Me preguntó después de cinco minutos de silencio.

"¿No sé, las de siempre? ¿Biología, historia?" Le pregunté, odiaba lo tímida que era siempre con la gente. ¿Por una vez no podía actuar como una persona normal? Es decir, había estado alrededor de vampiros por amor de Dios! ¿Cómo podría yo no ser capaz de realizar una conversación con una persona normal? ¿ni siquiera con alguien con quien estaba relacionada ?

Otra vez nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, antes de Alaric suspirara y pasara una mano a través de su pelo, él me miró desde la esquina de los ojos antes de hablar. "Mira, no estoy seguro de por qué tu papá piensa que esto es una buena idea. No soy un modelo a seguir de ningún tipo, bebo demasiado, digo las cosas mal y animo a mala conducta." Una sonrisa apareció ligeramente mi cara con sus palabras, no necesitaba un modelo a seguir, y Charlie lo sabía, tenía el presentimiento que sabía lo que papá había estado pensando después de todo. "Pero le dije a tu papá que te cuidaría, y lo haré, solo que me va a tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrarme a esto, eso es todo."

"Voy a estar bien. No necesito alguien que me cuide, sólo que legalmente no estoy apta para quedarme sola". Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería que pensara que me debía algo, o que estaba siendo obligado a cuidar de mí contra su voluntad.

"Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos procure Bella. Solo que a veces no sabemos qué lo necesitamos, eso es todo." Alaric dijo tranquilamente mirándome otra vez.

Asentí, tratando de no ponerlo de mal humor solo por discutir. Pero realmente no necesitaba a alguien cuidando de mí, era mejor por mi cuenta, todo el mundo que se acercaba a mí se aburría y me dejaba ¿cuál era el punto?

"Así que, no sé lo que tu papá te dijo sobre mí o algo de aca?" dijo Alaric, que parecía más a gusto ahora.

"Nada, sólo me dijo que me mudaría contigo." Le respondí, tratando de coincidir con su tono ligero, pero no sonó bien, incluso a mis propios oídos. Parecía muerto y forzado, justo como lo sentía en mi interior.

"muy bien. Muy bien. Bueno, eh... Soy un profesor de historia en la secundaria, así que supongo que voy a ser tu maestro, así que no será demasiado incómodo o cualquier cosa". Alaric sonrió en su propia broma. "Em… Vivo con mi novia y su sobrino y sobrina. Así que la casa va a estar un poco llena." Debió haber visto la preocupación en mi cara cuando agregó rápidamente. "No te preocupes la casa es bastante grande, así que tendrás tu propia habitación y cuarto de baño también." Me relajé un poco, al menos no forzaría a nadie a aguantar mi compañía.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Le pregunté al menos quería conocer algo sobre estas personas antes de me entrometiera en medio de ellos.

"Jenna, ella es mi novia, es muy amable, te va a encantar". Alaric hablaba con evidente amor por esta mujer, estremecí ligeramente, no sabía si podría soportar estar alrededor de una pareja feliz, no ahora, no después de todo.

"También esta Jeremy, es el más joven, acaba de cumplir 16 años, pero está bien para un adolescente." Alaric comentó con una sonrisa otra vez, obviamente él quería mucho a esta familia. Me sentí peor sobre esto cuando empezamos a conducir más allá de grandes casas en las afueras de la ciudad, lo que estaba haciendo al entrar en esta feliz familia, solo lo destruiría o estaría en medio del camino.

"Y Elena, ella es de tu edad, así que por lo menos conocerás a alguien cuando empieces la escuela la semana próxima". Creo que Alaric pensaba que él me estaba tranquilizando con su charla, pero no lo estaba solo me estaba poniendo aun más nerviosa. De ninguna manera en la tierra esta chica, o cualquiera de la familia para todo caso, podrían aceptarme o recibirme en su casa, esto sólo tenía más dolor y decepción escrito por todos lados para mi corazón.

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte en mi pecho, mi estómago se hizo un nudo y los nervios me estaban consumiendo mientras aparcábamos frente a una gran casa de aspecto hogareño.

"Esto es todo". Alaric dijo expresando mis pensamientos en voz alta mientras apagaba el motor de su camioneta.

Esto es todo.

* * *

review?


End file.
